bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonnytapman/F2P- Frontier Hunter
Hello, people. I am sonnytapman, as you can see, and I decided to post this on a whim and see how people liked it. This blog is designed for those who want to try Frontier Hunter with a squad of free units. The Team Gaia Bow Lario Lead Sacred Armor Nevsky Eclipse Sibyl Madia Radiance Sibyl Sola Lightning Speed Lucana Cataclysm Empress Feeva/Jewel Floret Rosetta Friend Why this Squad? Lario is lead here because he greatly increases BC production during Spark, something FH is composed around. Speaking of Spark, Lario is an amazing unit for that. He has a 40 SBB combo with no pauses. So it's easy to Spark off of him. Nevsky is the only free mitigator as of writing this. He's also one of the attacking mitigators, making him an ideal choice. Two things to watch for: One, he only mitigates 40%. This is actually a pretty big difference, as if an attack did 10k, Nevsky would only mitigate 4k, unlike Shera, who would mitigate 5k. Two, his SBB fill rate is a bit slow, so it's possible that you could be FUBAR against a single enemy. Madia and Sola are put together because they play off of eachother. Together, they add all six elements to attacks, allow for easy Elemental Weakness Bonus. Madia refills the BB Gauge overtime, while Sola does so upon a unit being attacked. It's possible to swap out the other sisters instead (shoutout to Paula), but these to work the best in unison and don't clash with the other Units in the squad. Lucana is there for healing and Debuff removal. Note that she doesn't grant Debuff Immunity, so I reccomend that you equip here with the Drevas sphere or a Refined Gem so nothing silly happens where your anti-debuff unit can't remove debuffs. Feeva friend works off of Lario, providing a similar effect and giving Nevsky a better chance of regaining he SBB against a single enemy. Rosetta works off of Lario as well, but not to as effective as a degree. If you Spark every hit of Nevsky's SBB with a Rosseta friend, the BC drops will cover the diffrence and get him to SBB. However, life isn't that easy, and it's not always possible to Spark all 15 hits. Altervatives Instead of Lario as lead, I think the best altervative is Weiss. He doesn't have as high a combo, but he does decrease the Attack of enemies, which could help with some Terminus fights. As an altervative to Maida, Paula is the next best of the Chaos Sybil Sister. She increases both BC and HC drop rate as well as adds elements. Not as high of a combo as Madia, but with more buffs to compensate. Closing So I hope this worked well enough for those people who are dedicated to using only free units. For those around the wiki, what can i do to improve my work and would you like to see more of this? Thanks for reading, take it easy. Category:Blog posts